Coffee?
by Loli-Lolitaa
Summary: It's time for Flippy to confess everything to Flaky now. No more bottled up, flustering feelings. What's a better way to do so than over a nice, hot, steaming coffee? Who knows how far things will spiral tonight...A Flippy/Flaky/Evil two-shot, with nothing but fluff, lemons, and a tad of gore. M-rated for obvious reasons. Read if you dare!
1. Nicest Surprises

_**A.N: So...writer's block has hit me hard, and this is my attempt at getting rid of it. Lemme tell ya, I did not mean for this to turn into a lemon...I think.**_

_**Enjoy it anyway!**_

* * *

><p>"...Hello?"<p>

"Flaky? It's Flippy,"

"Oh...hello, Flippy. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine...I, uh, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go for a coffee sometime tonight?"

"Oh, I'd be happy to! When would you like to go? Lammy's spending another night at Pop's house with Cub, so I'm free from 7,"

"7 it is,"

"Very well, see you then."

"See you then."

Their conversation over the phone was brief, but that's how it's always been. Flaky's undeniable timidness was even more prominent with the help of the fuzzy phone line; and yet it only made the veteran feel the need to swoon at how adorable she sounded. When the line went dead, Flippy placed his phone back. Tonight will be the night - after prolonging his hesitations for so long - Flippy was going to confess every inch of his feelings that had been bottled up and hidden away for the past two years.

The bear sat back against his leather couch and exhaled. The silence that settled in house as the call ended was deafening, but it was soon replaced with the voice of Evil as he shared his thoughts with Flippy.

_"So I see you've arranged another one of your petty little coffee outings with Flaky...for the umpteenth time that is."_

Flippy's face scrunched up at the sarcastic tone of his counterpart's voice,_ "Shut your trap, Evil. They aren't 'petty' for a start, if Flaky enjoys going for coffees, then so do I,"_ he stood up from his couch with the intentions to freshen up with a shower, _"besides, whatever goes on between me and Flaky has nothing to do with you."_

Flippy heard Evil scoff after a small moment of bemused silence, _"You can't be serious!"_

_"Oh I'm dead serious. Wait...what's so bad about that anyway? You've never cared for Flaky before, so why the sudden change in tone when I talk about her?" _despite Evil hearing his question, he never responded. Flippy shrugged him off for the time being. But something about Evil's reaction to his words made his stomach twist uncomfortably; Flippy hoped that Evil wasn't feeling what he thinks he was feeling.

After a quick revigorating shower, Flippy wrapped a white towel around his waist and stood before his bathroom mirror. The bear used his palm to clear away the condensation, allowing a clearer reflection to show. Evil must be skulking away at the back of Flippy's mind, because for the first time in a long time, he wasn't welcoming Flippy with his cocky smile and comments, leaving the bear to stare into his real reflection. A frown slowly found its way onto his expression as he managed to get a better look at his reflection. The battlefield has left such an impact on him, aging and roughing up his stern features with faint scars, and hardening his eyes that were once gleaming with happiness. Now they were just dull, and almost lifeless. He was in his thirties, but looked like he was verging into his mid-forties. _God_ how it made him feel old.

Drifting in and out of thoughts, the tantilizing porcupine he adored so much popped into mind. He couldn't help but wonder what it is that makes her stick around by his side, and remain as close as they'd been since their years of childhood. But that was something that strengthened Flippy's ever-growing affections for Flaky; to the point where he's just yearning to show them.

_'Get over yourself, damn it. You've faced harder things than telling someone how you feel about them, hell, you've looked in the eyes of death more than you should have..._' Flippy mentally contemplated his struggles, almost arguing with himself, '...but this is Flaky, and not even words can justify what I feel for her.'

He shook his head, pushing his negativity to the back of his mind - where Evil was likely idle for now - and left the bathroom to get dressed and ready to meet Flaky. It was 6 o'clock. Plently of time for him; if he doesn't choke on his nerves along the way.

**...~x~X~x~...**

Tightly holding her foster mother's hand as she swayed back and forth on her heels, Lammy patiently waited for Cub or Pop to respond to Flaky's quiet knocks on their door. The young lamb took the short time to rethink everything she had packed; toothbrush, pyjamas, fresh clothes and underwear, her stuffed pickle plushie, and..._'Whoops...' _she thought, eyes widening in sudden realisation, "Flaky, I don't have my special medicine!"

Flaky looked down at Lammy with a reassuring smile before reaching into her bag to retrieve the said item, "Don't worry, Lammy, I have it in my bag. I have to give it to Pop so he can take care of it for you." the lamb smiled back at Flaky, feeling a lot better.

"Oh!" A young voice from the opening door sounded, and the young bear turned to call back to his father, "They're here, dad!"

Pop soon appeared beside Cub and greeted the two at his front door, to which they brightly smiled in respone. Lammy was quick to rush into the house with Cub to join the bear over by his currently paused video game to play with him. Meanwhile, Flaky and Pop continued to converse by the door, and she handed him Lammy's perscribed medication.

"Just like always, she needs one spoonful before bed." Flaky reminded Pop, but having the lamb sleep over at his house countless times, he knew too well, "No worries, sweetheart, I'll make sure she does." the older bear responded with a wink, "Say, uh, would you like to come in for a quick coffee?"

Flaky sheepishly smiled and looked the other way, disliking the thought of having to turn down his offer, but she had a greater reason, "Oh I'd love to, Pop, but I have somewhere to be shortly...sorry." Despite being a little disheartened, Pop nodded his head and smiled, "Some other time then."

Flaky nodded, then after sharing their quick goodbyes, she departed to quickly return home. The pale brown bear can be very nice at times - but a little too nice to Flaky at times. Nonetheless, she was happy that Lammy would enjoy yet another sleepover with her best friend. Right now, the porcupine had other things occupying her thoughts, and that was Flippy.

After a short trek, Flaky had arrived back at home, and went straight to her bedroom with the yearning to pick out a much better outfit than her current one. Although she was only going for a late coffee with Flippy, the secret need to impress him told her to look better than casual. So she spent a while rummaging through her wardrobe and drawers with hopes to piece together something..._pretty_.

A sudden doubt halted her in the middle of her search, and she sat down on her bed to gaze absentmindedly into her closet. Flaky sighed, feeling a tinge of hopelessness growing bigger and bigger as she stared at her clothes.

_'What am I thinking? I never doll up, especially for the smallest things like coffees...' _Flaky frowned; thinking of Flippy made her feel such a strong desire to look...well, desirable. But she'd need a little advice from an experienced friend of hers, _'...Petunia would know what to do...'_

With that in mind, Flaky reached straight for her mobile and flicked through her contacts to find the skunkette's name. After several moments of ringing, Petunia's voice chimed from the other side of the line,

"Hello?"

"Hey Petunia, i-it's Flaky,"

Petunia's voice lightened as she heard Flaky's familiar one, "Oh! Hi, Flaky. Are you okay?"

"Hmm...n-not really, I'm in a bit of a struggle..." Flaky replied; the anxiousness in her voice was prominent over the phone, and Petunia was quick to learn from her tone that it was what she was already thinking,

"With what? Oh wait! Don't tell me..." there was a small silence, "...you have another little date with Flippy, don't you?"

Flaky's cheeks instantly heated up with embarressment, "Um, w-well yes- I mean no! No it's not a date-"

"Uh-huh, I believe you. Now tell me, what's the problem?" Petunia interrupted.

Flaky sighed, hesitant to respond. She took one last look at her open wardrobe, knowing she was practically stuck for ideas, "I need some advice, Petunia,"

The skunkette urged her on, "Go on,"

"Flippy and I are going out tonight...and I'm not really sure what to wear, but I want to look nice for a change,"

Petunia's growing wide grin wasn't heard over the line, but it was there alright; the skunk knew exactly what Flaky was thinking, but spared the porcupine any further embarressment, "Well why didn't you say so? I'm always here to help, Flakes! Now, what's bothering you?"

Flaky bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't sound so pathetic, "I want to look pretty this time."

To Flaky's surprise, Petunia didn't laugh at what she'd confessed, and instead rewarded her with a flurry of disbelief. It wasn't the first time Flaky had bashfully turned away from Petunia's compliments on her overall appearance, but this time Flaky wasn't at all persuaded by her beaming words. But she went with Petunia's words of wisdom, and decided to dress in whatever she liked.

After minutes of pondering and second thoughts, the worrying porcupine finally mustered up the courage to put on a dress that had been neglected months ago. She still had no idea what Petunia did to make her buy it in the end. The loose dress was a dark chocolate colour, fairly plain, and short, trailing down her legs to reach mid-thigh. So naturally, Flaky covered her exposed legs with a pair of her thigh-high stockings. The straps of the dress were tiny, leaving Flaky with no choice but to add another layer of clothing to cover her shoulders from the cold. And thus, Flaky grabbed her large maroon sweater and put it on before making her way out of her bedroom.

It was already quarter to 7. The porcupine cursed herself for spending so long picking out a lousy outfit. Once she'd fastened up her black ankle boots and fixed her mess of quills into a loose bun, Flaky was finally ready to make her way to the cafe. The bubble of nerves in her stomach, however, never ceased to leave her trembling with unsurity. Flaky told herself that this was going to be just like their other usual coffees together, but there was an itching feeling that told her otherwise. Flaky didn't deny that she loved being in Flippy's warm company, but she wasn't going to speak a word of it. Due to her constant belief that their relationship will go no further than a subtle friendship, Flaky has witheld her feelings, coating them in her denial and repeating to herself that the bear would come across a much better, brighter girl...sadly oblivious to the bear's bold infatuation with her.

**...~x~X~x~...**

Punctual, and if not a little early, Flippy was already seated in one of the cafe's booths, patiently awaiting Flaky's arrival. He was dressed in his typical attire; blue denim jeans, black laced-up boots, a dark undershirt, and his camouflage jacket. Of course, he'd donned his beret and dog tags also; two of the things he could never part with.

About five minutes had passed before Flaky arrived. The soft jingle of the door's bell was stark over the late silence of the empty cafe, but Flippy's heart skipped a beat as he saw Flaky pass through the door and approach him. As she took timid steps towards the booth, Flippy obliviously eyed her from head to toe - it'd been a while since he's seen her wear a dress, rather than jeans.

Flaky took the seat in front of him and greeted him with an apolagetic smile, "Sorry I'm late, Flippy." The bear only grinned at her, "Don't worry about it, I got here a little too early." Flippy fought back his sudden anxiousness, taking in the fact that he was only here so early due to his eagerness to see the porcupine before him.

Rooting through her bag to find her purse, Flaky shot Flippy a coy smile, "I'm paying this time, you never let me pay." Flippy chuckled and sat back in his seat, "Well too bad, I've already ordered our drinks."

After Flippy stated he'd payed yet again, Flaky huffed at the bear, and looked away as she softly kicked his shin. It humoured him to feel no pain whatsoever from her kick, but made a smile tug at his lips as her adorable attempt formed a small knot in his stomach. Flippy was already growing anxious about confessing his feelings, but he wasn't going to put it off any longer.

"Here are your coffees," the waitress said as she placed the small tray on their table, "enjoy." The two steaming cups of caffeine gave off such a pleasant smell, making their tastebuds tingle for the taste.

Noticing the extra pouch of sugar beside her cup brought a delighted smile to Flaky's face, "You remember how I like my coffees?" The bear bashfully grinned, "How could I forget? Extra sweet, just like you."

Half a cup of coffee later, both Flippy and Flaky felt the tranquility of the cafe weigh heavily down on their shoulders. They were desperate for a conversation, but the change in their shared atmosphere was holding them back. Deep in Flippy thoughts, Evil decided to knock a little motivation into Flippy.

_"Look, you made Flaky come here so you could confess. So get. To. It."_

Flippy would've scowled, but kept his calm expression for Flaky's sake. _"I'm going to when we're finished. The last person I'd want to hear during my time with Flaky is you, so shut the fuck up!"_ Evil refrained from further speech, and simply sat back to impatiently watch Flippy fail to admit his feelings for Flaky. Again.

The rest of their time spent in the cafe was sprinkled with a bit of small talk here and there, but it was mostly consumed by their silence as they sipped the last of their drinks; thinking, secretly about one another. When they decided to leave, Flippy insisted on walking Flaky home. Happily accepting his offer, Flaky didn't fuss; she did want the bear to walk with her after all.

As the two quietly walked in the route to Flaky's house, Flaky decided to close the space between them and snaked her arm around his, sending his heart's pace out of control. Just the thought of telling Flaky how he feels made Flippy's palms to dampen with sweat. But there was no avoiding the situation now, it was the perfect time and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers again. He slowed down his walking pace until he finally stopped - right by a park bench, conveniantly. Curious, Flaky halted too, and removed her arm from around his, "Is everything okay, Flippy?" she asked him.

Flippy walked towards the lonely bench and sat, smiling as he gestured for her to join him. Flaky hesitantly did, a little confused at his strange change of mood, but managed to smile back at the man. Flaky felt unsure as she watched him frown at the ground, with a troubled expression painting his handsome features; there was something bothering the bear.

"_Flippy?_" Flaky quietly called to him, meekly resting her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Flippy pryed his eyes away from the dark concrete to look at her, then turned in his seat to face her. This was it. Now or never.

"Flaky," Flippy started, swallowing his fear, "I didn't just take you out to get you a coffee tonight...I..." staring into her intent eyes was making it hard for him to put any thoughts into words. Flaky offered him a kind smile to try and ease his rising nerves, an itching feeling crawling its way up to her chest as she wondered about the possibilities of what he was trying to say.

"Tell her." Evil's words echoed in his head, clouding his own.

"I...there...there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but I just...haven't-"

The reassuring warmth of Flaky's hands touching his cold, clammy ones cut off his struggling flow of words, "Y-You can tell me, Flippy." the porcupine whispered, her heart speeding up with anticipation.

He averted his gaze down at the ground once again, tightly seeling his eyes shut, "My feelings for you are strong, Flaky. They have been for such a long time, and I can't keep hiding it from you anymore."

The silence that settled between them worried Flippy, and he didn't dare to look at Flaky. But as her grip on his hands tightened, he shot his head up to meet her moistened eyes and quivering smile. Something suddenly told him she was upset, but her next impulse told the bear otherwise. She slung her arms under his shoulders to hug them around his back, and buried her face into his chest.

Flippy's head was too fuzzy and muddled to process her hug, but when he finally did he automatically returned the hug, wrapping his larger arms around her delicate frame and nuzzling his face into her neck. Flippy didn't want their hug to end; being able to feel her embrace like this after waiting so long was such a nice feeling. She was so warm compared to him and gave off the sweetest of smells.

Flaky arched her head up from his chest to bring her face closer to his neck and planted a soft kiss against his fur, sending a shuddering wave of chills down Flippy's spine. The bear pressed her against him, beginning to crave more of her touch. Eventually they parted from their long hug, and awkwardly avoided eye contact, their cheeks flushed. That was until Flippy raised his hand to stroke her warm cheek, to which she happily leaned into it, placing her smaller hand onto his.

The inside of Flaky's chest was fluttering wildly as she met with Flippy's loving gaze, making her give in to the invisible force pulling her closer and closer to his face. She was certain that she could hear his heart pounding as she drew her lips inches away from his. The moment Flippy tilted his head forward for their lips to finally meet, he pressed his hand against the back of her waist, keeping the other by her cheek. Flaky's arms snaked up his torse to clutch his shoulders tightly. They could feel each other's faces heat up as their passionate kiss brought them closer than they'd expected.

Stunned, Flippy didn't expect Flaky to return his kiss so eagerly; he regretted not confessing sooner. Sadly, the two had to break their kiss, panting for air to ease their light heads. Flaky failed to stifle her giggling as she took in the goofy expression on Flippy's love-struck face. Flaky blushed, avoiding his gaze to look down at her hands "I g-guess you can tell that I-I've been feeling the same way...?" chuckling out of slight embarrassment, the bear didn't need to answer. He hasn't felt this happy since the years before he joined the army. Flaky, the porcupine he'd give his full devotion too, has finally shed the light on what he wanted to live for the most; herself.

Acknowledgement of the late time brought them back to reality, and Flippy had to walk her home no matter how badly he'd prefer to stay and sit here longer with Flaky. So with rosy-pink cheeks they began to walk again, silently entwining their fingers as they clutched each other's hand.

**...~x~X~x~...**

Finally standing at Flaky's door meant that it was time for them to part for the night. But there was something keeping Flaky from reaching for her keys as she looked into Flippy's eyes - glowing with a secret yearning.

"I guess I'll see you again soon." Flippy quietly said, smiling down at the porcupine. Flaky sheepishly smiled back and nodded her head, struggling to word what she wanted to say.

Seeing as though Flaky didn't say another word, Flippy assumed it was his time to leave. And no matter how much it devastated him, he turned to walk away nonetheless.

Until Flaky hurriedly called him back, "_Wait!_" she then blushed, noticing how loud she'd spoke. Flippy stopped to turn and look back at her, the warm feeling in his chest returning once more.

Flaky shyly looked down at her feet before speaking again, "Y-You don't have to leave y-yet..." Flippy's smile brightened as Flaky said this, and he walked back to her as she unlocked her door for them to enter.

They kicked off their boots by the door and removed their coats. Then Flippy followed Flaky to her couch and sat beside her after she timidly patted her hand the spot next to her. Flaky didn't know what had sparked inside of her to make her offer him to come inside, but now she was trembling over having him in her house.

"W-Would you like something to drink? Or a bite to eat?" she offered, nervously twiddling her fingers, and she mentally scolded herself, 'Stop being so nervous!'

Flippy noticed her flustering and gently took her hand in his, "You shouldn't be so nervous, Flakes. I mean, I'm a little nervous myself, but not as much as you," he raised an eye-brow in thought, "come to think of it, why _are _you this nervous?"

Flaky's smile seemed to fade, and she looked deeply into his eyes before looking down at her hand under his larger one. Why her anxiousness was starkly present - Flaky knew, but felt too tentative to admit. Until she felt the back of his fingers brush softly across her cheek, trying to soothe away her uneasiness, "You can tell me, beautiful."

Flaky's blush enflamed her cheeks once again, but his flattery helped her to find the courage to stop being so closed-in, "...Well...I, um..." she mumbled, looking away to avoid his heartwarming gaze, "...I'm just a little...surprised." she finally confessed, shrinking back.

It didn't take long for Flippy to realise what she had meant, as it was fairly obvious, "You're surprised about..._us?_"

"Oh, no, no, t-that's not what I meant!" Flaky then stumbled through her words, waving her hands in embarrassment, "W-What I meant was that I'm surprised you would c-confess such a thing to me." as the last sentence came out, it was almost silenced by her bashfulness.

Flippy soon found himself frowning a little, unsure by her words, "What do you mean by that?" he then watched as she looked down at her fingers again, and twiddled them to no end. Flaky was downright anxious at this moment in time.

"Well, I-I've been spending a lot of time with Giggles for the past few months; going out shopping together, and she even babysits Lammy for me when I'm not around," she smiled through talking about her bubbly, pink friend, but it soon vanished as she continued to speak, "...she talks about you a lot, Flippy."

At this, Flippy noticed exactly what Flaky was getting at, and he squeezed her hand in his a little tighter, "Giggles talks about a lot of guys, doesn't she?" he mused, the sinking feeling that Flaky was jealous suddenly springing to him.

"I know, but...she seems to really like you, and I was just expecting her to come out with the news that you two were together one day, and..." her sudden smile trembled, "...I'm so happy to know that I was wrong."

Flippy's unsure expresion soon lightened at the porcupine, and her tinted cheeks and timid eyes made his heart flutter in his chest. There was nothing he wanted more than to see her smile. The bear took her hand that was already in his hand and raised it to his lips, "Giggles has nothing on you Flaky." he uttered before planting a kiss on her knuckles. Even the smallest touch from Flippy sent a tiny rush of butterflies swarming in her stomach. But she still couldn't get the endless amount of times Giggles had swooned over the bear before her out of her head; Flippy seemed to take a notice to her troubling thoughts too, just by looking at the distancing glint in her eyes.

"Hey," he softly started to pry her attention. Flaky looked up at him as he then began to close the space between them, tilting his head to one side right before their lips met. Flaky instantly returned his kiss, happily, and soon crept her hands over his shoulders as she felt his creep around her waist and back - pressing her closer and closer so their kiss could deepen. When he eventually parted their lips, Flippy whispered reassuringly into her ear, "There's no other girl but you that I find myself thinking about, Flaky."

Pure exhalement and relief was released by Evil in the back of Flippy's mind, content with their steady flow of interracting...and the fact that Flippy had finally grew a pair, _"Looks like you've got her now! The look on her face says it all."_

Though secretly agreeing with his obnoxious counterpart, Flippy chose to ignore Evil for the moment, leaving his full attention on Flaky. This only ended up irritating Evil, _"Hey, at least I'm not talking shit about your lovely friend!"_ he spat out, and Flippy inwardly retorted in annoyance, _"Just shut it, Evil. I want to spend time with Flaky without your unwanted side-comments, thank you very much."_

_"Oh fine, go ahead and enjoy yourself. But don't expect me to just sit back and watch, I want out before you leave."_

The solemn tone to Evil's voice confused Flippy into wondering what he wants 'out' for, and it pained him to soon realise that his darker half wanted time with the porcupine, _"Wait. You want to spend time with Flaky?"_

_"Well...yeah..." _Evil sheepishly mumbled. Flippy could have laughed out loud if it weren't for Flaky's presence, _"What the hell do want to see Flaky for? She doesn't mean anything to you...or is there something you're not telling me?"_ Flippy coyly snarked, gaining a huff of embarrassment from the golden-eyed bear, _"...Whatever."_

Once again Flaky brought up her offer to fetch Flippy a drink, noticing that she didn't get an answer from him earlier, "So would you like anything to drink, Flippy?"

Hearing her voice shrugged him out of his trance after conversing with the annoyed voice in his head, and he kindly smiled, "Sure why not? Want some help?" Flaky shook her head, and got up from the couch to make her way into the kitchen, "It's no problem, I've got it."

As she silently trailed away and disappeared from sight, Flippy was left with a burning blush on his face after realising he'd watched her walk away with wandering eyes. Then again, it was one of the first times he's seen her in a dress with such a short length, and it was a struggle to pry his eyes away from the exposed legs he's barely had the chance to see.

Not only did Flaky want to fetch Flippy a drink, but she wanted to release the dwelling buzz of overjoyment that filled her stomach. So with a large grin on her face, she pranced over to her fridge with a skip to her step, and opened it to scope around its contents. Her smile drooped a little when the very little amount of drinks came into view; half a jug of milk, cartons of Lammy's favourite juice, and a bottle of un-touched Rosé wine.

Flaky quietly sighed to herself, "Why do I let Pop buy me wine?" but looking at the cherry red liquid long enough gave her tongue a sudden want for its taste. She just hoped Flippy would like Rosé wine too.

She opened one of the cupboards and stood on her toes to give her the height to reach the wine glasses on the top shelf. Once both drinks were poured, Flaky placed the wine back into the fridge and carried both in each hand back into the living room. The smirk on Flippy's face when he noticed the wine made her cheeks pinken with the slightest embarrassment. Flaky sat back in her seat and shyly handed him a glass.

"I-I had nothing better to give you." Flaky quietly interpreted, to which he simply kissed her forhead in hopes to rid away her tummy full of nerves, "I love Rosé wine, one of my favourites in fact." he firmly stated with a wink. With that, they began to sip at their wine.

They finished their wine later on during the night, and it succeeded in raising their temperatures, and lightening their moods. Up to now, they'd been confidently conversing a lot more, in and out of uprising topics; how Lammy has been lately, how rough life is treating them...small things. But some topics will eventually lead to escalation one way or another. And Flaky was the one to bring up the start of it all.

"...I'm sorry if my curiosity is too much, but I can't help but wonder...why Giggles has this huge infatuation with you..." Flaky felt herself hesitate before speaking on after recieving an intent-eyed expression from Flippy, "...have you guys ever..."

"Dated? Never. But there was a time when I took her shopping when her car was getting fixed," Flippy confirmed, already aware what the porcupine was so curious about. Jealous, too, if he didn't know any better, "You're not jealous, are you, Flaky?"

She instantly felt her heart drop deeper at the straightened tone to his quizzical voice, and Flaky was starting to regret bringing up silly things that masked her paranoia; now her nerves were about to impact, "Oh! Uh, n-no! No o-of course not I was just asking! I-I mean, I didn't want to invade a-any personal things, I-..."

She drifted off, eventually silenced by the bear's soft smile and equally soft eyes. Flaky's outbreak of nerves told him a lot about her, and that there was an undoubtable affection for him nestled within her. But judging by her unsure and fazed approach, Flippy could tell she was having a hard time expressing herself with unscathed speech. So he gently cupped her chin with his fingers and turned her attention to him. Her eyes were glossy and a little saddened, but Flippy was going to fix that.

He lured her into his kiss with ease, and Flaky's hands found the side of his face and the back of his neck, and the bear pulled her closer by her waist. Once again, they'd lost themselves in another deepened kiss. But this one was getting more and more deep with the simple wander of their hands. Flaky's small hands snaked their way under Flippy's jacket to hopefully pry it off of him, and he helped by moving his arms back when noticing. Then he took his turn by eagerly trailing his hands under Flaky's woollen jumper to let his hands roam over her back before it was time to tug it off completely.

They discarded their removed clothes to one side, oblivious to how far they were stretching the intimacy from their kiss. Flaky noticed Flippy's line of sight instantly lower, and she wildly blushed as his smirk grew, "May I?" he hintfully asked with a smile. Flaky's cheeks burned, but she responded nonetheless, looking away with embarressment, "I-If you like..."

And like he did as the bear gently brought a hand up to cup one; it fit perfectly in his hand. He then took in the bright pink tint on Flaky's cheeks, "What's gotten you so flustered?"

Flaky looked at Flippy and sheepishly smiled, "It...well...I-I never would have thought I'd be sitting here with you l-like this. It's all happening really fast." at that note, Flippy quickly drew his hand away and straightened up a little, "Damn I'm sorry, Flakes, I got carried away didn't I?" Flippy apologised, scratching at the back of his neck.

Her eyes widened with surprise. She didn't mean to give off the wrong impression, "N-No, no, not at all! I just meant that I...like where we are now..." Flaky timidly stated, hunching her shoulders up a little. Flippy felt relieved to know he wasn't pushing Flaky into uncomfortable positions, and beamed to show it, "...I like it too."

To keep up their current heated state, Flippy arched his head towards her the bottom of her jawline to succulently kiss down her neck, and as a response Flaky lifted her head back to give him more room. Flippy's lips felt so different, but amazing at the same time, and it made her fur stand on an end with every kiss he planted lower and lower until his lips reached her collar bone, and a small moan parted her lips at the stronger sensation. This perked Flippy's ears, and gave him the urge to continue doing so, using his tongue as well as his lips and switching from both collar bones to rouse more and more sighs and utters of pleasure from the porcupine.

As his lips slowly lowered down from her neck to her thumping chest, the bear crept his hands soothingly up her arms until his fingers found the straps of her dress, and he gently tugged them down until her dress was out of his way.

When Flaky finally opened her eyes from the previous moment, she saw Flippy stick his lip out in a childish manner, and it was obvious to read his begging expression. She frowned a little in an attempt to be more assertive, but eventually gave in and smiled out of her own desires, "Oh_ fine._..y-you can take it off."

Flippy smirked once again and hastily reached his arms around to tug at the clips of her bra. After some struggled rushing, Flippy succeeded in loosening the bra from around her torso, and slipped it off; the motion bringing more pleasant chills to Flaky. She couldn't resist hiding her face with her hands this time, but Flippy was quick to playfully pry them away, and pin her down onto couch. A giggle from Flaky was all Flippy needed for a sudden blush to creep up on him; her face was blissfully lit up by her heated blush and bright smile. She was finally overcoming her embarrassment. Not that she even had anything to feel such a thing for. Flippy only saw a ravishing young woman who deserved nothing but the best.

With one hand still keeping her wrists over her head, Flippy used the other to cup the soft flesh of her breast as he eagerly latched his lips onto her hardening bud. A new burst of pleasure shook her in an instant, and much louder moans errupted from the porcupine this time; tinting Flippy's cheeks and easily growing the heat in his nether regions.

Flaky could feel her own heat building between her legs too, and the bear held nothing back now, swivelling his tongue over her nipple with the hunger to hear Flaky's light moans even more. And when he did, Flippy wasn't so sure he was going to resist pushing things further at this rate. But he was going to steady their pace just for Flaky -_ he intended on making this last._

When Flippy's actions on her chest stopped, Flaky attempted to hide the fact that she was craving for more, but her arched back and continuous panting weren't keeping anything from the all-too-aware veteran. Seeing as though things had spiralled this far, Flaky found a unexpected boldness and pushed Flippy back onto the couch this time to pile on top of him, stradling his hips at the same time.

Their eyes shared the same lustful glint as they halted to look into each other's eyes, before meeting their lips once again. As Flippy greedily slipped his tongue into Flaky's mouth, he gripped his hands on her hips and couldn't help himself any longer. He ground his yearning erection into Flaky, and heard the most tempting moan emit from her open mouth thus far. It only increased his want for more. The porcupine felt her hips buck desperately to feel the sensation again, and when she did her hands automatucally reached for Flippy's tied-back hair.

Their barriers of clothing were beginning to bug the both of them. But before they ditched any more layers, Flaky snapped out of her haze to finally speak, "W-Would it be better i-if we went upstairs?" she asked through her panting. Flippy took a deep breath when realising he was almost out of breath too, but nodded with a smirk, "Sounds good to me!"

What Flippy did next would have stunned Flaky if it didn't make her giggle so much; he wrapped his large arms around her petite waist as he stood and effortlessly managed to lift her over his shoulder, coyly chuckling to himself as they disappeared up the stairs to continue from where they left off.

The porcupine was gently placed on the edge of her bed, and her gentlemanly soldier planted a kiss on her knuckles before shifting onto his knees before her, "M'lady." he winked, errupting yet another giggle from Flaky, "...silly." she playfully mocked, nudging him with her knee.

With his eyes set on Flaky's legs, a smile crept onto his lips, "You have such lovely legs, you know, Flaky. And the stockings you're wearing compliment them greatly." as he lavished her with rousing compliments, Flaky could only speechlessly blush and watch him as he planted more kisses up her legs, starting from her ankles to teasingly trail upwards.

Her aroused scent was strong, and a sweet one to smell. Flippy could only image what her taste was like, but thinking that way only strengthened his urges to do so. And thus, he let his kisses trail further and further up her thighs until he was practically enveloped in her strong heat. Flaky's legs trembled with anticipation, and she shyly tugged the hem of her dress back to help Flippy's access. The bear lightly pushed her further back onto the bed and sat closer to its edge before reaching his hands up to slide his fingers under her panty line.

As his fingers came in contact with her warm moisture, Flippy bit his lip to stifle his animalistic urges,_ 'Slow and steady, Flippy...slow and steady...' _he mentally instructed himself as he pushed the damp material to one side, giving him better access. Flaky dug her claws into her bedsheets when Flippy finally moved his head closer, and almost trembled when his warm tongue greeted her with a long, teasing lick. The bear grunted and growled slightly, savouring her unique taste for himself. It didn't take long for her panties to become an annoying hinderance, and they were removed in no time, giving him complete access.

To tease his way into it, he planted soft kisses on the outer lips of her womanhood, breathing his hot breath at the same time. The moment his tongue made contact again, Flaky almost felt her eyes roll back into her skull; it was far better than she could have imagined and would do just about anything to prolong it. Being able to gaze between her legs to witness Flippy taking great pleasure in pleasuring only made her wetter, and the pink-faced porcupine felt numb with the build-up of ecstacy between her legs.

Every single motion made Flaky's head lighter, causing her to lie back on her bed before succumbing to the sudden dizziness. Flippy could tell she was close when he looked up to see her chest heavily rising and falling with quickened breaths. Thus, began to quicken the speed of his tongue, and snaked his arms under her legs to grip her thighs in place. As the porcupine finally felt the start of her peak, her back arched, her moans became louder, and higher in tone, and her hips ground faster and faster, until,

"F-Flippy...I-I'm...!" she squeeled, fisting a handful of his hair to desperately push his face into her swelling as she rode out her clenching orgasm to an eventual stop. Flippy happily lapped up her secretion of juices, and sweetly kissed her delicacy once again when he was finished and satisfied.

He then crawled over Flaky's numb, quivering form to face her pleasure-stricken expression, and licked the remaining liquids from around his mouth, "_Delicious_." Flippy purred. Flaky smiled, still overcoming the aftermath, and let her eyes wander down to Flippy's rather largely bulging erection, "M-May I return the favour?" she abruptly asked, a little quietly on Flippy's part, but it was hard to mistake for anything else. His eyes widened with surprise, "Uh,_ y-yeah_! I mean- of course you can." he replied, failing to bite back his sudden overjoyment; he never, in all his life, would have expected Flaky to please him that way. Perhaps the lustful side of Flaky wasn't as shy and timid as her typical demeanor.

Blushing madly, Flippy allowed Flaky to pull his undershirt over his head and watched as her dazzled eyes roamed over his bulging muscles. She then sat him down on the edge this time, but remained stood before him as she pulled her lavender dress over her head leaving the bear to drool like a hound at her naked body; the only thing that was left to take off were her stockings, but Flippy was quick to halt her.

"Keep those on...they look good." he firmly admitted with a smirk. Flaky's cheeks pinkened, but she did what Flippy wanted and kept them on.

Flaky, now on her knees before him, reached for the buckle of his belt to quickly undo it, and once that was off, his jeans were off with it. Flaky sat up on her knees a little more so she could reach his face, and pressed her lips against his. All the while, she let her hands roam over the bulge in his boxers, and she heard a slight grunt from the bear between their kissing.

A rush of excitement overtook Flaky, and she felt as though she had a sudden power over him in this situation. So she continued to tease him through his boxers before they would finally come off. And when Flippy was driven insane by her actions, Flaky decided to free his throbbing erection and removed his boxers. The size she was met with took her by surprise, and the awed expression on Flaky's bright pink face made the bear chuckle, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You don't have to-"

Flaky ignored him, and dove her head in to lick it from base to tip, silencing Flippy. He couldn't hold back any moans when Flaky eventually took some of it in her mouth, and used her hand to make up for the length she couldn't fit in her mouth. The girl kept her eyes closed to save herself from the embarrassment growing inside of her; she'd never done anything like this before, but wanted to get it right. Judging by the many grunts and growls, and his hands clenching a fistful of her quills and bedsheet, she must be doing something right. The bear lay back, but remained propped up on his elbows to capture the tantilizing view of Flaky.

Surprisingly, Flaky was finding a thrill in pleasing Flippy. Yet on the other hand, Flippy couldn't believe he could feel his orgasm reaching him so soon, and had to stop Flaky from carrying on no matter how much he wanted to finish, "Hold on, Flaky," he breathed. Flaky stopped to look up at the blushing bear, "What? A-Am I doing it wrong?" she meekly asked, recieving a reassuring grin from Flippy, "No, not at all, y-you were amazing," he sat up properly to face her, "I just want you to lie down for me."

Taking the hint, Flaky stood up from the floor and let Flippy push her down onto the bed, watching and biting her lip as the man hovered over her with his starving eyes tracing the voluptuous curves of her body.

_"Jackpot." _Evil uttered from the depth of Flippy's mind. He could see everything that Flippy looked at from behind his eyes, and was beginning to feel a heavy case of jealousy weigh him down, _"I want out. __**Now**__."_

Flippy inwardly snarled at the golden-eyed bear, _"Not in a million years." _and proceeded in their intimacy.

With a smile, Flaky timidly spread her legs for Flippy to position himself, and he readied his member at her moistened entrance. He gave her a look as if to seek her permission, to which she granted with a nod and a soft kiss. As Flippy gently made a start by sliding the tip in, he had to grit his teeth; she was tight. _Very tight_. And he didn't want to cause her any pain. But when Flaky couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside of her, she begged him with a plea and bucked her hips forward. Flippy happily implied, but filled her with his length at a teasingly slow pace.

Her spine curved upwards at the overwhelming sensation, and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She dug her claws into his back mercilessly, and Flippy responded by ramming himself into her harder. He then found a steady pace for now, saving the speed for later. Her claws gnawing at the flesh of his back sent pleasantly painful jolts down his spine; Flippy wasn't afraid to admit that pain only made his drive better - so it wasn't just Evil that had the sadistic traits and tendencies. The many sweet sounds that he was errupting from the porcupine below him were too provoking for Flippy to hold back his faster thrusts. But so he didn't get carried away with himself, Flippy rolled onto his back, pulling Flaky on top of him as he did so.

Her face went blank for a moment, as if she had no clue what to do - now in control that is. So to urge her onwards, Flippy latched his hands onto her hips to guide them gently, up until she found her own steady rhythm. Flippy resisted squeezing his eyes shut out of sheer ecstacy so he could fixate his low-lidded gaze on her stunning movements and lusty expression. The sensuality in her motions as she rode him were pushing Flippy to the point where he was likely going to lose his own self-restraint. After her arms had tired from holding herself up, Flaky closed the space between them and rested on top of him, slamming their lips together for a passionate kiss.

A shared, dwelling build-up started inside of both of them, and now their movements were vigorous. Flaky had officially messed up Flippy's once neatly tied ponytail with her fingers desperately clutching at his hair. Flippy held her hips in place as he pounded into her, doing whatever he could to muster their climax. A zig-zagging pulse started to grow in Flaky's stomach as she finally reached her second, but stronger, orgasm. And as her walls tightly clenched around Flippy's throbbing manhood, and her moans heavenly heightened, he could feel himself following very closely after her. All it took was one final deep thrust, then it didn't take long for him to reach his, filling her with his hot secretion as he held her tightly against himself.

After panting away the numb ache between their legs and blinking back to their senses, Flaky nestled her face into his neck, sighing with exhaustion. Flippy breathed heavily and wrapped his arms around her again, using one hand to stroke through her messy quills soothingly. The silence of the room was calming, and made them succumb to their tiresome mood. So in a slow motion, Flaky rolled off of the bear to snuggle beside him, feeling lethargic and sluggish from the sweet euphoria that rushed through her body. Flippy felt exactly the same, but inside his head Evil's enraged cusses and demands meant that the golden-eyed bear wanted to feel it for himself.

_"Come on, damn it! Hogging all of that glory is just unfair!"_ Evil snarled, fighting off the blush that filled his cheeks after witnessing the previous moments with Flaky. There was no denying now that he wanted Flaky just as much as Flippy, but unlucky for Evil, his good half was too at peace where he was to let him out, _"There's no way I'm letting you spend the rest of my night with Flaky…but-"_

_"…But what?"_

Flippy mentally sighed, hating to even give in to his counterpart's wants, _"You can spend the next possible night with Flaky."_

On that note, Flippy focused his attention on Flaky again, whilst drowning out the victorious yells of joy from Evil in his head. Her eyes were sealed shut, and her steady breathing against his chest could only mean that she'd been drained of her enegry. Careful not to wake her, Flippy dragged the covers from underneath them and pulled them over their nude bodies. It wasn't at all chilly with the amount of heat radiating from their bodies, but having no clothes on will likely welcome the cold later on in the night.

As he wrapped his arms around her sleeping form, she uncosciously shifted against him to find a comfortable position, snuggling into his embrace. With her in his arms like this, peacefully at rest despite being so tired out after making love, Flippy had yet to picture a better way to end his nights. But there was no doubting the obvious fact that nothing would beat spending those nights with Flaky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: Welp! Time for me to sleep! Apologies for any mistakes. It's four in the morning and I think I'm dead.<strong>_

_**Hope you had fun reading like I did writing it! x3**_

_**Review please! Oh, and tell me if you think Evil deserves some lovin' too. Pfff. Probably not. Ha.**_

_**G'night!**_

_**~Loli x**_


	2. My Turn

**A.N: Wow...10k words in one chapter...I didn't even realise I'd written this much until I ran it through a spell check, and I dunno 'bout you guys, but that's a whole lotta' words for me XD**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and followed for more, I greatly appreciate you all :'3**

**Anyways, I present to you the end of my two-shot: as requested, it's now Evil's turn!~ **

_**P.S:~ to the Fellow Writer guest; I was a little taken by surprise by your first review, because I can only wish I had the aspirational writing abilities of Dreamy Loner! But regardless of the confusion your reviews were lovely to read, and I thank you for the kind and encouraging words. :)**_

* * *

><p>A slow-paced week had passed since their night of unexpected intimacy. The two had only properly visited each other once or twice over that time, and it was now Friday again. From the curb of the road in front of the busy, child-ridden school, Flippy patiently stood leaning against his truck awaiting the return of Flaky. As he witnessed she and Lammy, exchanging a quick hug and a peck on the cheek after Flaky had crouched down to her petite height, the bear couldn't help but smile warmly. Undoubtedly worrying over the young lamb taking care of herself in school, Flaky was hesitant to let her go, but eventually did with the reassurance from Lammy. How he adored her motherly instincts; Flaky was unaware of them herself.<p>

Eventually, after finally turning to make her way back to Flippy's truck, a shy smile crept over her lips as the male bear beamed his pearly whites in her direction, "You ready to go, princess?" he asked her, and Flaky cheeks almost heated when he referred to her as such; who knew a hardy war vet such as himself would be the one to show such winsome affections?

"Y-Yes," Flaky replied, letting the green bear open her door so she could enter the truck. He certainly knew how to make her blush, "thank you for taking Lammy to school with me."

"Not a problem, she sure is spirited when it comes to school. I envy her." Flippy mentioned with a chuckle. From the passenger's side, Flaky stared at the building of the school; Flippy's words brought to her the very derogatory memories of her own years in education, and how much she despised them so, "...Me too." she softly mumbled, barely noticing he'd began to drive them away from the overloaded road.

Undeterred by the little cloud of their shared bashfulness that hung heavy above them, both Flippy and Flaky frequently exchanged a brief glance from time to time - but to remain cautious of the road to prevent the risk of an injury or death for today, they saved any means of contact for the stoplights. Sooner or later, Flippy's hand resting on top of the gear stick seemed inviting enough, and Flaky gave in to timidly resting her hand on his. Stifling her blush as she did so too, much to the growing grin of affection on Flippy's face.

Moments later, the town's shopping centre was in sight. Flippy had parked his truck in the parking lot and left with the porcupine, hand in hand, for the grocery store.

"Remind me again, why did you want to stock up on your groceries?" Flippy asked, following closely behind the female as she pushed through the shop's door, "Well, I-I was planning on making you dinner tonight…j-just a little treat." Flippy's face lightened with surprise; he only recalled tasting Flaky's cooking once or twice, and that included the birthday party she'd generously arranged and threw for him last year…despite it ending in a reign of blood and allergic reactions. Regardless, the bear knew all too well that her talents in cooking were unmatched, and delicious to just think of.

"You're too kind, Flakes," he chuckled as ruffled his hand through her soft mess of quills, earning a shy giggle from the porcupine. As she reached to remove a shopping basket from the stacked pile of many others, he halted her to kindly relieve her of the burden, "allow me."

"A-Are you sure? I can manage-" the quick peck of his lips against her forehead silenced Flaky, and left a tingling sensation. He laughed at her stunned expression, "It wouldn't be right for me to let you carry it all now, would it?"

"Hey, I'm not as frail as I look, you know!" she retorted with the pout of her lips. Nevertheless, she and Flippy began to ease their way down the many aisles with their arms happily linked.

With every small, sealed portion of fresh food that Flaky would place into the basket, Flippy could feel his stomach grumbling with curious anticipation. And although he would beg and pry at the porcupine with pleading eyes, desperate to know what she was going to cook, Flaky turned down his striving puppy eyes with a drastic attempt at assertively telling him 'no'. But not all hope was lost; Flippy had his ways hidden up his sleeves. Flaky was startled out of her concentration on reading the nutrition details of a packet of raw chicken, and blushed furiously as Flippy snaked his arms around her petite waist from behind her, and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

She wouldn't have minded one bit if it weren't for the many surrounding eyes of other shoppers looking at them, "F-Flippy, not in public!" she quietly whispered with a nervous giggle. The bear cooed into her neck, "I'll stop when you tell me…I don't like surprises."

With the immense blush burning at her cheeks, the porcupine relinquished under his determination, and the embarrassment, "A-Alright…I'm making an early Sunday roast for us." the bear smiled into her neck, then after some delay of letting her go, removed his arms from around her waist, "Sounds lovely! I can't wait."

"Then let's not waste anymore time, silly bear." Flaky teased, playfully pulling him along by his hand.

With a basket full of the listed groceries, Flaky and Flippy made their way to the checkout. Then once her items were purchased and bagged, the two left for Flippy's truck. A dark shade of blue caught Flaky's eye as they entered the car park, and she turned to spot Petunia who had, coincidentally, noticed her too.

"_Flaky!~_" the skunkette babbled out with a grin, gesturing in her wave for the porcupine to come to her. Flaky turned to Flippy who flashed an understanding smile, "You go ahead, I'll get these bags loaded in the boot."

Petunia's face was practically beaming with frivolity as Flaky approached her. The skunk had shopping bags of her own, and was currently placing them in the back of Handy's car - without his help of course, as he was unable, so he was seated in the front to wait.

Flaky waved to Petunia, "Hi, Petunia," and also at a grumpy-looking beaver in the car when she noticed him, "Oh, and hello Handy." as a response, Handy waved a bandaged nub, frowning his signature frown when the blatant loss of his arms hit him for the umpteenth time.

"Well, well, well! Look at you with Mr. Army Bear," she quietly chuckled, nudging the red female's arm with her own, "looks like last Friday turned out better than you'd expected!" the lack of words and visibly rising heat in Flaky's cheeks said just about enough for Petunia to catch a little hint, "…Oh my gosh…did you guys…?"

"U-Um…we-…well…"

"Oh Flaky, you need not utter another word, I know exactly what you two lovebirds did," Petunia interrupted with a teasing wink. She then slightly arched her head to peek past Flaky's quills, spotting the green bear looking over at the two of them from inside his truck, "well, I won't keep him waiting for you then. But you'd better call me when you get the chance, I'd love to hear about your little dates!"

Flaky awkwardly smiled at her friend, "Sure thing, Petunia." Flaky replied, bringing in the skunk for a quick hug; only to be squeezed by Petunia, "Bye Flakes!"

"G-Goodbye."

As Flaky walked towards the truck, Flippy started it up; obliviously drinking up the porcupine's walk as he twisted the key in its ignition, her dress and cardigan hovering softly against the autumn breeze. The passenger's door opened, and she entered with the remains of the blush on her cheeks. Flippy raised a brow, and smirked with bemusement, "What were you two ladies gossiping about over there?"

"Oh, y-you know…typical nosy Petunia." Flaky said with a roll of her eyes, she held a smile though; thinking back to their phone call on the night before her outing with Flippy. The bear caught her drift and chuckled, reversing out of his parking space, "Heh, figures that skunk would be the first person in on us together."

**…~x~X~x~…**

After a silent drive, they were now pulled up in the empty drive of Flaky's house, and the two of them un-clipped the buckles of their seat belts. Before Flaky could reach for her door, the warm feeling of Flippy's hand resting on her exposed thigh adjourned her. She shuddered at the sudden jolt of goosebumps that his silent, loving gaze washed over her, absent-mindedly removing her hand from the silver door handle as if his eyes had made her do so.

The silence was still settled between them, but as Flippy's eyes traced over her lips, Flaky heard him loud and clear. So the moment he started to lean in, she followed until their lips met for an eager kiss; one they hadn't done since that night. Flaky quietly moaned into their kiss and clenched at the front of his jacket, dreading the thought of parting from the bear's embrace. However, so they didn't succumb to their light heads, the two eventually parted from each other with the same dazed eyes. And as always, Flaky's blush was hard to miss.

Fiddling through her set of keys, Flaky found and used the right one to unlock her front door and stepped aside to allow Flippy to enter first, with shopping bags in each hand. She closed the door behind them and removed her jacket as Flippy made his way straight into the kitchen to dump the bags on top of her dining table.

"Want any help putting things away?" Flippy kindly offered to the porcupine after she'd entered the kitchen, but she shook her head, "No thank you, I've got it, Flippy."

The bear was persistent though, "Honestly, I'd love to help-" but Flaky was already quick to exultantly push the bear out of the kitchen - with a bit of effort against his coy defiance, "I insist, Flippy! You can sit and rest whilst I put the shopping away. For me?"

He lightheartedly chortled at her level of generosity, and gave in to her cuteness, "If you insist on that, then I will." happy, Flaky smiled before retreating into the kitchen again, "Good!"

Figuring he could at least do something in the meantime, Flippy let his eyes wander her living room. The television was the only outstanding means of preoccupation that appealed to him. So after shrugging off his camouflaged jacket and removing his beret, he placed them neatly on the table and grabbed the television remote before slumping down onto the couch. The many channels he'd continued to flick through failed to snag his interest, and after a minute or so he gave up entirely with TV. As he sat in his own silence, the soft rustling of shopping bags, opening and closing cupboards, and Flaky's pleasant-sounding humming was heard. No doubt she was lost in her own little world; Flippy has never heard any sort of singing from the porcupine, and it was a lovely treat for the ears.

A rather disruptive series of knocks sounded from Flaky's front door, jolting Flippy out of his growing trance into Flaky's soft humming. The said porcupine had heard the door too, but didn't exit the kitchen to answer, "Flippy, would you mind seeing who that is please?" she asked. The bear stood from the couch to take steps towards the door, "Sure thing."

With curiosity, Flippy eyed through the spy hole. The first thing that came into view was the familiar red bow on a pink head of neat hair. As he opened the door, she beamed an oblivious smile, "Oh hi, Flippy! Is Fla…wait- _Flippy_?" the chipmunk cut herself off when finally acknowledging the bear's presence, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Flippy found it easy to take notice of the blush she was failing to contain from him, and the small confession that Flaky had said last week - about Giggles' large crush on him - suddenly sprung to mind. So he retained a straight expression, leaning against the open door frame, "I'm just here for a visit, can I help you with anything?"

The chipmunk's anxious eyes darted from left to right, and she began to fidget on her feet, "U-Um…I just want to speak to Flaky…" without a word, Flippy stood aside and gestured Giggles to enter, "She's in the kitchen, go right in."

With a small compliant nod, she stepped in and made her way through to the kitchen. Flippy simply shut the door again and went back to the couch, making the decision to listen closely to their conversation in the kitchen.

Flaky was still amidst her arrange of chores in the kitchen with preparing the roast, now that most of the shopping had been put away. But as she heard a quiet clearing of someones throat, she darted her head towards the doorway, blinking with surprise to see Giggles, "Giggles? What are you doing here?"

The said female approached her more with a kind smile, "Well, I figured that Lammy would be in school by now, so I came to see if you wanted to go out somewhere today," Giggles let her eyes wander around her kitchen, and she saw the preparations for a dinner, "but I can see that you're already busy."

Flaky sheepishly smiled and nodded before turning to ignite the stove under the frying pan, "You could say that. How about I call you later tonight and we'll arrange a day out for some other time?" she offered. The pink female's smile brightened, "That sounds great! Um…I should get going then, and give you two some peace…a-alone."

The trembling of Giggles' voice was bothersome to say the least. Flaky didn't turn to face her, but continued to converse, "Why don't you stay a little longer? I'll fix you up a drink before you go."

"Oh…sure, thank you." Giggles uttered as a response, taking a seat at the dining table. The awkward tension was heavy in the air of the kitchen as the two females kept their means of communication thinly limited; Giggles was too busy pondering in her thoughts over assumptions as to why Flippy was with Flaky, and Flaky had a feeling that Giggles is trying to surpass some form of spite from her…or was it just envy, perhaps?

Either way, even Flippy was certain that there were reasons behind their unusual silence. Knowing from Flaky that Giggles has been talking non-stop about him for a while made Flippy sick with an unsurity. She was a nice girl to talk to and be around from time to time. But she just wasn't Flaky.

A more quiet start to a conversation made his ears perk to listen harder; no doubt they'd lowered their volumes due to his own presence in the next door room.

"So…you and Flippy…" Giggles hesitantly started over the running tap. The inquisitivity in her voice made Flaky feel the sudden urge to frown, but she withheld anything and waited for her to continue, "…you're not dating are you?"

After placing down a glass of water on the table in front of Giggles, Flaky quickly returned to the stove and began to stir through the boiling vegetables, "I would say we are, but it isn't really official as of yet. What makes you ask?"

Giggles paused before she could even take a sip, "…Petunia told me quite a bit."

"I see." Flaky firmly said, keeping her back facing the chipmunk as she tended to the food. She had the strangest feeling that her blossoming relationship with Flippy will be putting an end to her friendship with Giggles.

From then on, the two girls found it more comfortable to remain silent, rather than talking. Giggles figured it was better if she'd just finished off her water and then depart. Due to her mind being lost elsewhere, and her lack of a better grip on the glass as she picked it up from the table, it instantly slipped from her fingers. The sudden shattering of glass against the solid kitchen floor pierced through the silence like a rapid dart. In a burst of pent up agitation Flaky spun around from the stove to scowl at Giggles, but then immediately went about cleaning up the mess. However, being so caught up in the moment failed to allow Flaky to realise just how much of a problem that had caused in the living room.

The smash and scatter of glass shards was loud and clear to his sensitive ears, and Flippy squeezed his eyes tightly shut in a heinous attempt to flush away the flashing images of falling bullet shells clattering against the floor that repeated in his head. He did his best to stifle his heavy breathing and clenched his teeth in a dire need to focus; losing that would give Evil the opportunity to break free. But the buzzing pain in his head was gradually beginning to cloud his thoughts until he could no longer think as himself. Then as a blur of nameless colours engulfed his vision, Flippy knew he didn't stand a chance.

From within the kitchen, Giggles insisted on cleaning the mess and began to sweep the sharp mess with the dustpan and brush before tipping it into the bin. The red female deeply exhaled and rubbed her temples to relieve the stress behind them, but assured Giggles that her accident was no problem, "Don't worry about it, honestly."

On the other hand, Giggles couldn't shake of the feeling she was nothing but a burden - and she used to think Flaky was the clumsy one out of them all. So with one final apologetic look, the chipmunk, "Just…call me later. I-I'm deeply sorry about all of this."

"Giggles, wait-" too late. The said girl had quickly turned for the front door to leave. She sighed out of a slight vexation with her friend, but decided to shrug away the feeling for the time being - the remnants of water Giggles didn't consume was all over the floor, so Flaky went to retrieve her mop.

Giggles never bothered to say a goodbye to Flippy before rushing for the door. But doing so may have let her know that the bear was no longer sat in a sane silence on the sofa. She just wanted to leave without a fuss. In a failed attempt to open the locked door, Giggles glanced up at the small key-holder installed on the wall. No keys. But who locked the door in the first place? She shook her head with impatience and scanned around the living room for Flippy…he was gone too?

Before the chipmunk could even take another step back towards the kitchen, a rough hand clasped its way around to seal her mouth shut from any possible screams, and she was harshly tugged back by the second hand around her neck. Her teal blue eyes widened with shock, and a pool of fear flooded within her when she finally wrapped her head around the situation; the smash of her glass ended up causing more danger that she was aware of, and not just the risk of cutting your finger on a stray shard.

Captivated by an immense trepidation, Giggles remained as silent as she could against the green hand over her mouth, but couldn't muffle the shaky breathing through her nose. She heard the jingle of keys, followed by the tink of an unlocked door, then before she could blink Giggles felt the cold metal of a blade replace the hand around her throat, "Now I want you to say goodbye nicely to Flaky, and if you even dare scream for help, I'll murder you where you stand. Understood?" the familiar, deep husky voice of Flippy's dreaded counterpart sent a nauseating chill down her spine, and she carefully nodded to prevent any pain from his knife, "Good girl."

Despite the sudden wave of relief that washed over Giggles, Evil's next impulse told her that he wasn't quite finished with her yet. And the moment he'd opened the door she was forcefully shoved down onto the concrete. It was at that short second Giggles opened her mouth to scream in hopes to alert Flaky, but Evil had already slammed the door shut after standing outside. From inside, Flaky only presumed that Giggles had left, much to the chipmunk's mischance.

Her body had tensed and froze in a sheer state of fear as Evil towered of her, bowie knife comfortably held tightly in his right hand. Through the panic and the horror, Giggles barely managed to utter to be spared from her death, "P-Please! I thought you were going to let me go?!"

Evil only snarled a pitiful smile, "Look, I haven't had the chance to shed one drop of blood for a week," he crouched down beside her cowering form and tauntingly pointed the tip of his blade to aim at her face, "think of it as a severe case of withdrawal symptoms that you're helping me get rid of."

That was all it took for Giggles to lash out in a fit of defiance, and she went to crawl away from Evil, only to be held down by her throat once again. With a grip tight enough to partly cut her off ability to breathe. Desperately, Giggles thrashed about and clawed at his hand, to no avail. Then in a heartbeat, the full length of his dagger was impaled straight into her stomach, easily tearing through the dainty material of her floral dress. She choked on the shriek that failed to escape past his strangling grip; if only Flaky could hear the commotion from inside.

Swallowed up by the growing agony, and lack of oxygen, Giggles was already close to slipping away. So to keep her awake, Evil cackled menacingly and twisted the knife still lodged in her stomach, and Giggles cringed with terror; certain that the twist of his blade was tugging at her tangled intestines. With a smile of satisfaction, Evil removed the bowie knife and put it to one side before using his free hand to pry at the open wound in her stomach. The look in Giggles' watering eyes was begging for mercy, but Evil was more interested in pulling out her intestines.

"Like my new scarf?" he teased with a cruel laugh, wrapping the trail of blood-soaked organs around his neck like it was an accessory. The chipmunk's face was practically flushed from its colour due to the profuse amount of blood loss and suffocation. Though disappointed that she had died quicker than he expected, Evil grinned a sharp-toothed grin and inhaled the sour scent of freshly drawn blood, shuddering with delight.

Looking at the face of the now lifeless chipmunk triggered a snide idea of a prank in Evil, and he reached for his abandoned bowie knife once again, "This oughta' surprise Flaky…"

**…~x~X~x~…**

The many savoury smells of freshly cut and sizzling food filled the kitchen. And despite the drama that Giggles had brought around, Flaky felt at peace nonetheless knowing that she'd be able to sit and enjoy her roast with Flippy. A smile stretched across her face just thinking about the veteran. He must have the patience of a saint to be able to sit and wait this long for his dinner.

After dicing up the carrots, Flaky picked up the cutting board and used the knife in her hands to scrape them into a ready boiled pan of water. The portions of seasoned meat that were roasting in the oven were giving of delicious bursts of smells. Then after fiddling with the knobs on the oven to adjust the boiling temperatures, Flaky began to happily stir at the four pans of food on the stove.

Oblivious to the rest of her surroundings, Flaky jumped with surprise when she felt two hands slither their way down her sides from behind. The porcupine shyly beamed and blushed, already knowing it was Flippy. But as his presence grew closer to her, an unpleasant coppery stench seeped into her nose.

_'Don't do this, Evil!'_

"What's cookin' baby?"

Flaky's heart almost stopped.

That wasn't Flippy's voice.

Slowly but surely, Flaky squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to face the bear she hoped to see. But the moment she pealed an eye open, "Surprise!"

Instantaneously, Flaky shrieked in abhorrence and spun to properly face the golden-eyed counterpart. His fur and clothes were ridden with drying blood, and to make matters ten times worse - he'd masked himself behind Giggles' skinned face, and donned something pink and squishy around his neck…are they _intestines?_

Why now? Of all times, why must Evil break out now? Flaky shrugged away her disheartened thoughts; the first and only thing she put her mind to now was getting away from Evil alive and in one piece. So as he went to peel the flesh of her dead friends' face off his own, Flaky took this as a juncture to grab an unused frying pan from the side of the stove, never once prying her eyes away from the unpredictable bear.

Unaware and most definitely off-guard, Evil chuckled as he finally tore the layer of flesh from his face, "You're such an easy scare, Flak- OW!" with one swift swing of her arm, the metal pan collided heavily against the side of Evil's head, "What the- _hey!_"

Flaky dropped the vibrating pan and made a dash out of the kitchen to hide away. Evil was dizzy on his feet for several seconds, but shook it away and gripped the pulsating side of his head to rub away the throbbing pain. Only one irritating thought came to mind at that moment.

_"I thought you would have told her?!"_ he barked angrily at Flippy in his head. Flippy, upon witnessing previous events, scowled at his darker half, _"Told her what?! You've just killed Giggles and used her face to frighten the crap out of Flaky, even though you know she's faint hearted!"_

Evil frowned and pried the cold entrails from around his neck, _"You should have told her that I'm not going to kill her. And save us from the little defensive abuse; prepare for a headache later on."_

_"Whatever…just don't be an ass to Flaky, or I'll take back my word about letting you see her."_

Sighing, Evil left the kitchen. By now there was no doubt Flaky had quickly fled to hide away, making things even more difficult than Evil had hoped. When he entered the living room and saw no sign of the red porcupine, Evil pushed on for the stairs. He took slow, silent steps to listen carefully for any movement. Flaky was good. Not a sound was heard, but that was likely due to the endless amount of times she's hidden away from danger, and her intensified instinct of survival; fueled by her paranoia.

"Come on out, dollface. I don't mean you any harm." Evil called out after reaching the top of the stairs.

Flaky was too wise and cautious to take his honeyed words seriously - he was trying to lure her out into an inevitable death trap. From the inside of an empty, unused wardrobe in the spare bedroom, Flaky could hear Evil lurking in her own bedroom next door, obviously swayed into believing she'd hide their first. No, she's learned her lesson after many situations similar to this one. To muffle her trembling breathing, the female sealed her mouth with the sleeves of her oversized sweater. But that didn't stop the trails of dejected tears from spilling down her cheeks.

She didn't want to meet her demise today, not when things were going so well. Poor Lammy will be spending the rest of her day home from school without her foster mother. She prayed that Flippy would find the mental strength to overtake Evil from his freedom.

The door to the bedroom opened, and her entire body and pulse benumbed to a standstill, "Where are you hiding, little red porcupine? The big bad bear promises not to do you any harm…" his deep, taunting, mockery made Flaky shudder with apprehension. This was it. He was going to find her no matter what; the wardrobe was in plain sight from the moment he entered the room.

As the thin strip of light from in between the wardrobe doors was replaced by Evil's looming shadow, Flaky squeezed her eyes shut to brace herself, accepting her next fate with open arms.

The wooden doors were pulled open, and Evil stood masked by the lack of light. Yet the stern glow in his eyes was clearly visible for her to see past her quivering fingers, "P-Please, just g-go away from me…!" she desperately blurted out, hiding her face in her knees.

"Flaky, Flaky, Flaky," Evil started, crouching down so he was aligned with her cowering height, "didn't I say I wasn't going to hurt you?"

Timidly, Flaky looked up at him with worry, "…I…I don't t-trust you…" on that note, the bear's eyes narrowed with unsurity, "You don't trust me, is that it?" he solemnly asked, and she nodded her head meekly, looking away from his penetrating gaze.

Flippy's angered voice arose from the back of his mind again, _"Of course she isn't going to trust you, moron, you've slaughtered her in the past! God, I didn't think you were that dense."_

_"Shut the fuck up, damn it!" _Evil retorted back to him. He then pried his attention away from his other half to focus on the nerve-wracked porcupine.

"Look at me, Flaky," Evil firmly instructed. The said porcupine did as she was told and averted her teary gaze to look at the green male, "I know that I may have-…well, I'll put it straight - killed you in the past, and thought nothing of you…" he paused to muddle over words to say, struggling to translate unclear thoughts into speech, "…I, uh…I guess you could say that killing you at this point would no longer appeal to me like it does with others."

Presuming she'd lost her mind to hear him say this, Flaky looked at him skeptically, "…You…you aren't going to k-kill me?"

Evil shook his head, "Nope! Here I'll prove it," he then reached for his blooded blade to unsheathe it, before flinging it behind him. It landed and skidded across the floor, and Evil hoped it was enough to gain her trust, "Come on, doll…"

As he held out his hand, coated in the dry blood of Giggles, Flaky blinked her tears away and took it with her shaky one. Then with help from the bear, she stumbled out of the wardrobe, clinging to him to support her numb legs. Flinching back from him, Flaky was about to apologise for being so clumsy, "I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault for startling you," he assured with a grin, hiding the blush that threatened to fill his cheeks at their closeness; he didn't realise how pretty she was in person, mainly because he'd never really took a minute to look at her during the times he'd put her to her death, "Now…how about we get that roast done? I'm starving over here!"

Before answering a yes, Flaky took one look at the state of his mucky fur and attire, and shot him a look of uncertainty, "Um…wouldn't you p-prefer to clean up first?"

"Why? Is my uncleanliness a bother to you?" he retorted in a firm manner, rousing her nerves once more, "O-Oh! N-No, no, no! I mean- m-maybe just a l-little, it's j-just-"

She was interrupted in her worrisome speech by the ruffle of his hand in her quills, "Oh, Flaky, you know I'm only jerking your chain right?" she couldn't utter a word, and stared at him with scarce eyes, so he walked past her for the bathroom, "I'll get cleaned up whilst you dish out our food, and hey,"

Flaky turned to look at him as he left the spare room. The bear had an uncharacteristic smile on his face; one that was far too kind to be an Evil smile, "try and ease up a little, you'll feel a lot better if you relax."

With a light smile, the porcupine gingerly nodded at him before making her way out of the room and down the stairs. Something about the way he looked at her made Flaky's stomach tingle by the slightest; his words were sweetly coated, and he gave off a genuine aura when admitting that killing her wouldn't feel right. For the time being, Flaky will let her guard down as if it was Flippy wandering about her house, and not his sadistic counterpart. But she was ready to put it up if everything is not what it seems.

When the realisation that the food could be over cooked dawned on her, Flaky was quick to rush over to the stove and twist the knobs until the flames had vanished. The food in the frying pans were luckily just right, and the timer for the chicken portions in the oven had began to tick off just in time. Sighing with relief, the red porcupine removed the tray of meat from the oven and put it to one side with the other pans of food, and rummaged through her cupboards and drawers in search for two plates and two sets of cutlery.

As she proceeded to dish out their food on both plates, Flaky couldn't get the image of Evil's unusual smile out of her head. He'd smiled in a way only Flippy would, and she was beginning to ruminate with suspicion; perhaps he'd found an attraction to her? Or better yet - shares the same feelings as Flippy?

"…Impossible," she whispered to herself with a slight frown, "Evil is probably…being nice to me for Flippy…yeah. That's it."

After minutes of musing over assumptions out loud, Flaky had finally set up their roast, and looked over it with a sense of achievement. Cooking has always been her favourite hobby, and succeeding in making such an appetising dinner made her gratified. Now all she had to do was wait for Evil's return…unless Flippy has taken over by now, but she knew that would be a shot in the dark.

More quiet minutes passed, and the porcupine was starting to question his long absence. Surely it doesn't take that long to clean up. Her eyes fell down to the meal on her plate, its steam was slowly growing less and it would be cold in no time at this rate. But starting without the bear would be an unmannerly thing to do. So to preserve their heat as much as possible, Flaky placed both dishes in the oven for the time being, and she left the kitchen to see what was taking Evil so long.

With silent footsteps, Flaky proceeded up the stairs and listened for any signs of running water. But hearing nothing only fueled her confusion, and increased the chances of her mistrust in Flippy's doppelganger. The bathroom door was closed, so she pressed her ear against the wood. The faintest sound of a running tap was heard, giving Flaky the idea that he was in there washing up after all. Until she knocked lightly before cautiously entering.

"Evil, o-our roast is…ready…" unfortunately, he wasn't in there, but the tap was still slightly running due to a lousy attempt at turning it off.

With a bubble of distress forming in her stomach, Flaky turned quickly out of the bathroom and eyed the doors of the other bedrooms. Lammy's bedroom door had been left open since this morning, and he wasn't visible in there, or the spare room for that matter. So it was down to possibility of her own bedroom.

Timidly, Flaky stepped towards her ajar open door, and squeezes her eyes shut before pushing it open. Her body tensed up with uneasiness. Visions of the bear pouncing at her with his knife at hand to attack swarmed her thoughts, and they didn't clear away until she'd opened her eyes to take in the start of an embarrassing situation. Either his short attention span had led him to stray away from the bathroom to her room, or he'd purposely left the tap running for Flaky to presume he wasn't snooping where he shouldn't be.

"E-_Evil?!_" the porcupine sputtered with surprise, easily snatching his attention away from her open underwear drawer, "What are you d-doing with my u-underwear?!"

Caught off guard, Evil dropped the sets of her panties in each hand back in the drawer and turned to face her with a surprised blush, "Oh, umm…n-nothing…!"

The sadistic bear claiming to have lost interest in murdering her was one oddity, but finding him rummaging through her lingerie was just plain weird - whether or not it's still the body of Flippy. So with a beetroot blush filling her entire face, Flaky scurried over to where he stood and slammed her drawer shut before pointing towards the bathroom, "P-Please! J-Just go and c-clean up!" she then demanded in a flustered state.

Amused at her assertive attempt, Evil snickered and raised his hands in defence, "Whatever you say, dollface. I was only feeding my curiosity!"

Out of sheer embarrassment Flaky couldn't even speak the bear without stammering her words, "Y-You're c-curiosity?!"

The bear confidently nodded his head with a grin, deciding to bring in his other half into the situation, "Not just me, Flippy too."

_"You lying bastard!"_

Flaky squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head lightly, "O-oh my g-goodness…" she then grabbed his hand to drag him behind her towards the bathroom. Seeing as though the perverted bear had his point of interest far away from being void of the irritating dry blood, Flaky concluded that she'd be better off doing it herself if she wants to eat her roast with him.

So as they entered the bathroom, Flaky had sat Evil down on the closed toilet seat before turning to run the hot tap. Once the sink bowl was full, the porcupine spun to face him once again, blushing before her words could even escape her lips, "Um…I-I need you to r-remove your shirt…"

A smirk plastered over his lips, "With pleasure," he then tugged the black, blood-ridden clothing over his head to throw it to one side, "so…who's doing all the cleaning?"

Flaky refused to spare him a flustered look, as her embarrassment was becoming overwhelming, "C-Considering your carelessness towards being clean, I-I'm doing it."

With a smug grin, Evil withheld the truth that he was well and capable enough to clean himself, but having the porcupine do it for him seemed like the more appealing option, "I certainly don't mind that…" he quietly purred, but it was still loud enough for it to reach Flaky's ears.

As she proceeded to soak a fresh sponge into the hot, soapy water, Flaky bit back her annoying anxiousness. The bear was succeeding in throwing her off balance with his obnoxious teasing and toying, and she was finding it hard to resist his attractive poise. Nonetheless, after mentally pushing herself to do so, the red female turned with her sweater sleeves rolled up, and a sponge at hand, to face Evil in all his cockiness. He maintained his brash grin and folded his arms behind his head before relaxing back against the wall. Not a word was uttered as Flaky gingerly worked the sponge over the dried patches of blood, but Evil happily untensed under the pleasant temperature of the sponge water.

Shortly, Evil decided to end their lack of conversation, "You know, Flaky, if you keep blushing like that your cheeks will probably catch fire…do you want that to happen?"

In a partially stubborn manner, Flaky turned her head away from the bear and pouted, "I c-can't help that I'm blushing."

"Ah, I get it," Evil chuckled, "you like what you see, don't you? After all I am still technically your soppy, love-sick Flippy. But all the more daring…and better in every possible way."

Deep in the mind of the egotistical maniac, Flippy rolled his eyes and scoffed, _"Stop talking so much bullshit, Evil, it's painful to listen to."_

_"My, my, Flippy, jealousy looks rather ugly on you, did you know?"_ the golden-eyed bear smugly retorted, earning nothing but a mumble of annoyance, _"Asshole."_

The ear-to-ear smirk that painted over his lips couldn't be wiped off his face; Evil had Flippy enviously grieving after him, and his little Flaky wrapped around his finger like a ribbon. Seeing her trembling over him with an enflamed face made Evil feel an unusual sense of fulfilment buzzing inside of him. Whatever came over him at that moment made him yearn for more than just a friendly bathe from the innocent porcupine. So he cooked up an idea as he continued to witness Flaky trying her hardest to resist him - something he could use to his advantage.

"Tell you what, let's play a little game," the veteran began with a partly excited smile, "every time you blush for whatever reason, you have to ditch a piece of clothing for me. What do you say?"

The porcupine almost choked on the air she was breathing. Is he being serious right now? With fogged eyes Flaky met his priggish gaze, almost certain he was doing this as a way of talking her out of her clothes. And yet there was a tiny voice coming from her inner yearning telling her to accede to his 'little game'.

"I-I don't see anything wrong with it…I g-guess." Flaky eventually admitted with a sheepish smile, rousing a pleased grin from Evil, "Great! Carry on with what you're doing then, babydoll."

There he goes with the pet names again. Being the sensitive porcupine she is, Flaky was going to find it hard to even withhold a blush at his comments and remarks of flattery. Not to mention the hintful swoon that Evil injected into his voice, and that daring look in his golden eyes. This wasn't going to end well on her part.

The sponge had absorbed a lot of bloody water by now, and so Flaky turned around to squeeze it into the sink, cringing as the crimson liquid dripped down her fingers. She wondered how Flippy could put up with waking to find himself coated in it on a frequent basis. Regardless, Flaky couldn't wait to finish ridding the bear's fur of Giggles' blood.

Before she could turn around, Flaky felt a pair of cold hands press into the sides of her hips, and a looming presence rise behind her. In an instant, the porcupine dropped the sponge and turned to face Evil with a startled gaze.

"Is that…a blush on your cheeks? Oh, Flaky…rules are rules!" Evil chuckled. His display of senseless teasing gave Flaky the impression that he had his reasons for laying out his tricky little game.

The red female bit her tongue in order to silence any unwanted remarks, "…What should I r-remove…?" an ear-to-ear grin painted over his lips, "Whatever you want, sweet cheeks."

One blood-tinted sponge and three pieces of removed clothing later, Flaky had yet again blushed under the sneaky contact of Evil's roaming hands. Having already lost her sneakers, socks and cardigan, Flaky was now down to her dress. And as she awkwardly stood in front of the expecting bear, she could do nothing but wave her hands in defence.

"N-No more! I-I-I'm not taking my d-dress off!" she cried with a burning face. Evil let out a hearty chuckle and gripped both her flailing hands in his, "You're cute when you stutter, Flakes. Flustered, are we? Maybe your dress is too tight." he went to tug at the hem of her dress, but was surprisingly halted by Flaky as she gripped his wrists.

"Please, Evil…I-…" Flaky could barely find the words to back herself up with, and Evil took this hesitation as if it was an open gate, "If you're really going to play stubborn with me, I could easily rip that dress off of you. Is that what you want?"

Shocked, Flaky's eyes widened, "O-Of course not!"

"Then take it off, sweetheart."

A wave of regret washed over the porcupine as those final instructions rolled off Evil's tongue, and she was beginning to miss Flippy's presence again. What if this was no harmless joke? What if he kills her if she didn't do as she was told? Thoughts that spun wildly in her head crashed into each other when the playful and smug expression on Evil's face faded, only to be replaced by a more solemn one - one she dreaded to see.

Evil swallowed hard, repeatedly clenching and unclenching his jaw as he witnessed Flaky flinch out of her instinctual fear of him, and cower against the bathroom counter. With a hopeless sigh, the stern male slugged back onto the closed toilet seat and folded his arms. Having expected a punishment she didn't receive, Flaky lowered her guard a little to inspect the war vet. But all she saw was an anguished bear with stubbornly-folded arms. Whatever was on his mind at that moment was far from Flaky's reach. Yet it made her unhappy to see him look so…_let down._

Still shaken with nerves, Flaky was rather hesitant before speaking up to Evil, "W-What's wrong, E-Evil?" the said male looked up at her with hardened eyes, "I couldn't be a romancer even if I tried to, Flaky. Flippy may be, but I'm not, and that's probably how it should stay…"

Betwixt and between at his words, Flaky had no idea how to respond, and in the back of Evil's head, Flippy was just as speechless. All of that teasing, joking, and perverse mockery was Evil's attempt at being romantic? If that was true, and he intended for it to give off the right sign, then the porcupine felt a little bad for missing it. However, she would have preferred him to be more upfront, if that was the case.

"U-Um…" Flaky was blushing again, and twiddling her fingers to no end. Who knew Evil's very presence could make her so flustered?

Evil was rather irritated by her lack of speech, and figured he might as well make his way down to the kitchen now that he was clean of any blood stains. Their awkward silence was a tedious bother for both of them, but Flaky was too taken aback to speak, and Evil was afraid he'd spit out something harsh under his irritation. So he quietly stood to leave the bathroom.

"I'll just…be in the kitchen." but before he could take another step further away from the bathroom door, Flaky's timid hand grasped at his shoulder, "W-Wait…"

The golden-orbed bear did stop, but only turned his head to look at the porcupine from the corner of his eye. Flaky nervously nibbled her tongue before opening her mouth to try and get her words out, "Um, I-I don't want to b-break the r-rules, so…"

The ruffle of material was heard, and Evil spun around to witness the red female pulling her dress over her head. A skeptical smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but he then grinned as she went to wrap her arms over her exposed figure. Without a word, Evil took a slow stride towards the flushed girl, making sure to trace his eyes over every inch of her enticing body before the space between them was closed.

"How…?" the bear muttered in an awed tone, stirring confusion in Flaky, "H-How what?"

"How does one posses such a level of beauty?" he flattered her with a smirk, tracing his fingertips down the fur on her arms. Flaky shuddered under his touch and, once again, blushed insanely.

Standing in nothing but her underwear before Evil felt weird, and yet oddly exciting at the same time. Flaky was well aware about what the sadistic counterpart wanted, and knowing this made her temperature rise under her skin. The little space between the two only succeeded in adding to her hot and bothered sensation, and boosting Evil's ever-growing lust. It was safe to say that they equally knew what was to happen next.

After some time of gazing into each other's eyes, Flaky timidly averted away from eye contact and gingerly raised her hands to slide them around his neck. Evil chuckled at the porcupine's bashful demureness and used his hands to tilt her head to face his direction. Her cheeks were warm and soft as he caressed them with his thumbs. Something was telling Evil that he'd be the one making the first moves, but Flaky's next impulse told the bear otherwise. She quickly leaned up and desperately molded their lips together, clutching him tightly as she stood on her tippy toes in an attempt to reach his much taller height. Evil noticed this, and helped by gripping her thighs to hoist her up onto the bathroom counter, never parting from their kiss.

Astonished by their swift change in situation, Evil had expected to struggle with expressing his own feelings for the porcupine - much like how she and Flippy did last time - but he was stunned more at how Flaky had responded to him. Now, as he stood between her thighs with his hands all over the vulnerable girl, the bear could only hungrily imagine things getting any better than this.

With her head spinning lightly, Flaky allowed Evil to slide his tongue into her open mouth, and was rewarded with an increased heat building between her legs. Evil could especially feel it against himself, and never hesitated to lower the position of his hands to her inner thighs. The warmth was inviting, and certainly provoking. Being able to experience what he could only see and hear previously was such a buzz for the bear, and now he was going to mentally taunt Flippy throughout this by making him watch as the porcupine trembled and squealed under his touch.

Flaky's breath hitched the moment she felt Evil's fingers trace under the line of her panties; ever so close to her swelling delicacy, "I see someone's already very wet…" Evil heavily purred into her neck as he traced his fingers up and down the moistened area.

Flaky's grip on his shoulders tightened, and her breathing pattern went rugged. She was aching for the relieving touch, and finally having it felt too good for her to sit still. And as she wriggled her hips and legs to evoke the sensation, Evil removed his fingers and gripped the top of her thighs in place.

"What's that?" he said after hearing the porcupine mumble. Her thighs tightened around the male's hips, "…Please d-don't stop…"

The innocent begging that sounded from the girl made Evil grow hotter under the temptations, "Now why would I when I could do something better?" as he said this, Flaky felt her underwear being pried down her legs in a hasty movement.

"_Spread them_." he firmly instructed with a discreet smirk. Flaky did as she was told, and separated her closed legs for Evil's starving eyes.

He crouched down and dove his head in on an impulse, lapping up the early secretions with one long lick. The porcupine quivered at the abrupt sensation and let out a shaky moan. The memory of this same treatment from Flippy came rushing back to her. Evil had expected something like that to happen, and made sure to please her better than the goody-two-shoes.

Keeping her held in place to give his tongue-work a better effect on Flaky was working, and she was already at the peak of her climax, "E-Evil! I'm-!" and she let out quicker moans and heavier breaths as she savoured the pulsing orgasm between her legs.

Evil cleaned up his messy work, humming with satisfaction, "Tastes better than blood!" at this rather off-topic insertion, Flaky froze with surprise and bit her lip. This only roused Evil's bemusement, "I'm only playing with you, doll. But seriously," he stood properly to face her, "you taste so sweet." he was being serious about the blood, though.

Whilst Flaky recovered from her high, Evil kicked off his boots and removed his remaining clothes to push them aside. He returned to Flaky with a lustful smirk and positioned himself at her entrance. Her doe-eyed gaze was set on the corrupt bear as she painfully anticipated him to proceed. But upon Evil discovering this, he only found this as a way to tease the porcupine.

He only entered by the slightest, and Flaky gripped the edge of the counter out of disparity, "For someone disheveled by cowardice, you're certainly an eager little lady." he purred in a mock tone stirring a flustered swell of impatience within Flaky's yearning body, and yet she couldn't put into words exactly what she wanted, being overwhelmed by her burning arousal.

The only thing that ended his desire to tease was his bolder desire to nestle himself inside her welcoming warmth, and he slowly did, gritting his sharp teeth at the agonizingly new and stark feeling. As Flaky watched Evil's face twist into a mix of pleasure and pain, a sudden ideation of the bear's typically harsh and rough attitude reflecting into his state intimacy popped into mind; he was, after all, a being that only surfaced due to the staggering amount of negative emotions that dwelled within Flippy during his moment of trauma.

Despite this epiphany Flaky was trembling with expectancy, ever so curious to discover the bear's sex drive, knowing for a fact it would have strong differences to Flippy's. So with a tender smile, Flaky snaked her arms behind Evil's neck to tug at the band that kept his shoulder-lengthed locks pulled back.

Was it odd that the bear's loosened hair increased his chiseled attractiveness? Flaky pondered, biting her lip with vivification, _'If only Flippy had let me see him with his hair down in the past…'_

"You ready, doll?" Evil's voice echoed, knocking Flaky's trance out of her. She could barely respond in an audible voice, "I-I'm ready…"

Then on that final note, Evil - now properly adjusted inside of Flaky - slid himself out of the porcupine's warmth to begin thrusting. Evil started of in an achingly slow pace, lazily moving his hips as he listened to the audible, soft breathing that sounded from Flaky's parted lips. She enclosed the space between them with the need to feel his embrace, and wrapped her arms around his torso. The hardy bear blushed passed his typical wall of cockiness and decided to wrap his arms around her too; hugging has never been his thing, but Flaky's intimate desires were something he wanted to grant her with.

Remaining calm and collected during this was proving to be difficult for Evil; having discovered that it felt ten times better than how it looked, he had to literally bite his lip and bawl his fist to stifle his own grunts and groans. And Flaky utters and expressions of pleasure were evoking him, but she was too obliviously lost in a cloud of euphoria to notice.

"_F-Fuck_, Flaky…" he mumbled through his straining teeth. The red-furred girl was too overwhelmed by the pulse between her legs to mouth her words, so she let her actions do the talking.

Minutes later, the two were slowly losing themselves in the fog of heat that continued to expand around their bodies. Evil had partly caved in under his instincts, and his hand had found a light grasp around the porcupine's throat, pinning her back against the wall behind her. The dominance he'd bestowed only increased Flaky's burning pleasure, and she returned the motion by reaching a hand out to tug at his hair, wrapping her legs firmly around his vigorously pacing hips.

If Flippy was visible for the eye to see, they'd see just how flustered he'd grown, and, not to mention, how jealous he'd become since the start. Evil's thoughts were teaming with the immense build up of pleasure, the tantalizing visions of Flaky's wriggling and writhing as his thrusts caused her exposed orbs of flesh to lightly bounce, and the sweetly satisfying moans that called out to him - not Flippy.

Everything was weighing heavily down on him, and it only encouraged the peak of his climax. But what urged it the most was the sudden rise in the tone of her moans, followed by a tight clenching sensation around his manhood. Flaky had already met her end, and she clawed at the gentle hand around her throat as she moaned louder than ever before. Evil watched as her eyes rolled back, her spine arched at a sharp angle, and he felt as her legs twitched and jolted from their grip around his hips. Just knowing she'd reached hers was enough for Evil to meet his, and as he urged into it he held a tight grip on her waist and hips to release it with quicker thrusts, growling with vigor into her neck as the female ensnared her tired arms around him.

The bathroom was filled with their heavy, intoxicated panting. They didn't sputter a single word for several minutes, overcoming the aftermath of their high in each other's damp-bodied embraces. In one knackered movement, Evil slid himself out of Flaky and tiredly rested his head on her cushioned chest, snuggling into her breasts with a dumbfounded grin.

"That…was…" the bear breathed, realising he lacked the words to describe the experience, "…_wow_…" he cocked his head up to spot Flaky's drooping eyes. He also would have loved to doze of with the porcupine, dwelling in the pleasant residual or their orgasms, but Evil had found his appetite return much stronger after it, "As much as I would love to sleep right now, Flakes, we still have that roast to eat."

Flaky's eyes still held their haze, and she barely comprehended his words due to her speechless, dumbed state. But the moment the mention of their abandoned meal sunk in, her eyes widened with shock, and she gently shoved Evil aside to gather her discarded clothes from the floor.

"Crap! I forgot all about the roast!" she blurted, stepping into her underwear and clipping the hooks of her bra. Evil couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Flaky's weakened, wobbly legs; undoubtedly a cause of his doing, "Don't get your panties in a twist, babydoll, we'll just reheat it in the oven."

With a second thought, Flaky considered the bear's suggestion, and stopped rushing to get back her clothes when Evil's arms slithered around her waist to pull her close, "So…I know that you and Flip will be facing these situations often…but I hope you don't forget about me, too." his tone was intentionally solemn, but it came across as an uncharacteristically hopeful one, and Flaky was sure she felt her heart flutter with surprise, sending tugging jolts down her body, "Oh, E-Evil…of c-course I won't forget about you."

That said, the young lady reached up to meet his lips once again, to reassure him with a sweet kiss. The sadistic bear's cheeks burned as his now prominent affections for the porcupine crawled their way back to preoccupy his mind. But if they kept this up, they wouldn't be able to don their clothes before heading down to eat, and possibly get carried away once again. Thus, Evil parted from their kiss and planted a final peck on her forehead, rousing a blush on her smiling face.

"You go on ahead when you're ready, angel, I'll meet you downstairs when I am." Evil instructed with a smirk, successfully keeping her flushed cheeks in tact with the use of more pet names.

As Flaky left, glancing back to bashfully smile at Evil, the bear quickly threw on his clothes and turned to face the bathroom mirror with the want to witness his counterpart's beetroot mush.

"…Got nothin' to say, Flippy?" Evil mocked with a Cheshire grin. The blushing reflection scowled at Evil, "Don't bother getting cocky with me, fuckwit. I'm taking over as soon as possible."

Evil shook his head, "Na-ah! Not until I've ate our roast!" he mocked at Flippy, only to hear him huff with displeasure; obviously vexed and driven by his noticeable envy, "Fine, whatever, but I'm taking over by force if you don't keep your word."

"Fair enough. I can tolerate that," Evil then parted from Flippy's narrowed, burning gaze to tie back his messy hair, but turned to look at him once more with a priggish grin before leaving to rejoin Flaky, "oh, and by the way,"

Flippy impatiently huffed, wanting nothing more than his rightful control, "What?"

"I made her scream louder than you did. And I'm pretty sure I always will."

"…Just wait and see. I'll put you to _shame _next time."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I had so much fun writing this but I should probably try writing smaller onetwo-shots, and stray away from possible plot lines - especially considering the fact that this was supposed to be a plotless lemon on its own...hmmm, what do you guys think? More length or less length?**

**I love the idea of Flippy and Evil at each other's throats over Flaky xD**

**Anyways, please let me know what you think in your reviews :3**

**Bye for now!**

**~Loli x**


End file.
